


十五球规则

by alcoholorcream



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcoholorcream/pseuds/alcoholorcream
Summary: *未成年人请勿饮酒道具play
Relationships: 之焉
Kudos: 6





	十五球规则

母球滚过绿色的台面。同学开了啤酒，那锡罐上还挂着水珠，冷得黏手。焉栩嘉默默往后退了一步，拿起自己的雪碧。同学不以为意，喝了一口啤酒后拿巧克往杆头上蹭蹭，手上也沾了涩粉。  
这间桌球馆开在地下一层。室内带着南方梅雨季的潮气。店里只有一个老板一个伙计，生意不好不坏。焉栩嘉是被同学带着来的。十七八岁的男孩子们，喜欢贝斯，喜欢桌球，喜欢电脑游戏，都是再正常不过的事情。彩色的桌球缓缓滚动，撞击声很动听。

来给他们送饮料的是个陌生面孔。焉栩嘉握着桌球杆抬眼看，面前的人头发整齐，没染乱七八糟的颜色，穿着宽松黑T恤牛仔裤，清清爽爽的。发现焉栩嘉的目光，他冲焉栩嘉的方向笑了一下。  
焉栩嘉有点不自然地扯了扯自己蓝白校服的下摆。同学拉焉栩嘉继续，焉栩嘉把目光移回球桌，接下来半天杆都是飘的，成功发挥出他本周最差水平。  
同学啧啧，围着他开玩笑，说焉栩嘉你魂是不是被那个兼职的帅哥勾走了啊。焉栩嘉被闹得脸挂不住，反正也没手感，他随便玩了一盘，准备回家。  
刚走出大门，就看到刚刚的话题中心人物搬着一箱可乐走过来。那人也注意到了他，放下手里的塑料筐走过来，玻璃汽水瓶碰得叮当响，是和桌球撞击不一样的声音体验。焉栩嘉有点警惕地看着他，那人开口：“你好，我叫夏之光。”  
焉栩嘉哦了一声，把自己名字报给他。夏之光倒是很直接：“加个微信行吗？”  
夏之光的微信头像是只猫，根据他的朋友圈来看，是他自己养的。猫的脸总是很臭，和夏之光形成鲜明对比。

后来去桌球馆的次数反而少了。临近高考，人生重要关头前几个常客纷纷被爸妈查水表，开始做不闻窗外事只读圣贤书的好孩子。焉栩嘉一边转笔一边往窗外望，天是透明蓝，云是丝缕断。他的笔啪嗒一下掉在桌上。  
晚自习放学，从开空调的教室里走出来，焉栩嘉额头都在冒汗。好热的五月，他用手给自己扇扇风，突然感觉一只手搭在自己肩头。竟然是夏之光。焉栩嘉惊得心剧烈震颤了一下，脸上还是不动声色：“你怎么知道我在这里？”  
话一出口他又觉得自己笨，夏之光上次一定看清了他的蓝色校徽。没想到夏之光说：“因为我聪明。”  
……怎么会有这样的人。焉栩嘉转头就走。夏之光几个快步跟上：“嘉嘉嘉嘉嘉！”  
焉栩嘉回头看了他一眼，夏之光赶紧闭上嘴。  
焉栩嘉又说：“走吧。”  
那一路他们一句话也没说，保持着1.5m完美社交距离。夏之光把焉栩嘉送到小区门口。焉栩嘉举起一只手跟他拜拜，夏之光也伸手，说明天见。

夏之光把快化的雪糕递给焉栩嘉。焉栩嘉眼睛一亮，撕开包装发现雪糕已经化到本体与棍子分离。他用木棍一点点挖着吃。  
晚自习听讲座，老师拖堂。焉栩嘉简短地解释。夏之光看着他的眼睛，焉栩嘉又说：你以后别来了。  
夏之光差点被自己的雪糕噎住：“为什么啊？”  
焉栩嘉低着头说：“我快高考了，你也有自己的事要做。这样很浪费时间。”

理由很多，但没说出的那些才切中要害——看到你就会分心。虽然不知道见不到会不会好一点，但人不在眼前应该更容易自我催眠。焉栩嘉给自己找了一沓子借口，但心口还是堵得慌。等高考完，高考完一切就好了。家长唠叨了一万遍的话，现在可以用来慰藉自己。  
那天道别的时候夏之光没有笑，举着手挥动的时候像学校门口小卖部那只会发出电子音的招财猫：嘉嘉，你一定会考好的。

夏之光后来真的没再出现，微信聊天也停滞在那个时间点。生活里少了一个人，虽然日子能照常过，但也只是“过”。高考结束那天几个同学小跑过来问他晚上网吧通宵去不去？他思索了一会儿，说我有点想打桌球。  
一群刚刚解放的高三生兴奋得不行。焉栩嘉挺久没剪的头发有点长，弯下腰会遮住眼睛。长刘海被他拨了拨，还是有几缕搭在眼前。已经玩了三局，夏之光还没出现。焉栩嘉趁老板给他们拿零食的时候偷偷问：夏之光不在吗？  


老板刚漂的金色头发在灯下熠熠生辉，和脖子上的大金链子一样闪：这小子大学期末周，请假了。焉栩嘉嘴比脑子快：“大学？是哪个大学？”  


老板有点奇怪地看着他：“就是外国语边上的x大。”  


几个同学还在商量晚上吃什么。焉栩嘉跟老板说了句谢谢，拿着自己的东西就想溜。同学们莫名其妙，但现在也不缺他这一个人，玩笑几句就放他走了。焉栩嘉走得急，到了学校才意识到自己要在这样一所大学门口认人着实有点困难。他对着微信心里激烈斗争了一会儿，被热和冲上头的情绪击得头昏脑胀。门卫大叔看他一脸纠结表情，招呼他进传达室坐会儿。焉栩嘉道了谢说不用，他把手机揣进兜里，觉得这样莽莽撞撞的着实不像他自己，转身往回走。

实在是太热了。焉栩嘉打开自己的书包，发现考试时喝的水消失了。他拐进便利店买矿泉水，仰着头在门口猛灌的时候听到有人叫他：“嘉嘉？”  
噗，焉栩嘉当场恶龙喷水。这是什么偶像剧剧情，夏之光拿着一盒蔬菜三明治和他大眼瞪大眼。焉栩嘉还没来得及说话，夏之光已经走过来轻轻拍他的背。  
“没呛到吧？”焉栩嘉有气无力地摇摇头。他的大脑几乎要停止工作。“你头发长长了一点，”，夏之光帮他拨头发：“挺帅的。”  
蔬菜三明治是不吃了。两个人跑去附近的综合体吃烤肉。焉栩嘉一边翻动炉子里的肉一边在内心感叹这个世界的神奇。夏之光还在一边叨叨，说你来找我为什么不先发消息给我。焉栩嘉放下手里的钳子，语气很平：“能不能别说了。”  
夏之光夹一筷子肉放进嘴里，焉栩嘉眼睛都瞪大了：“……那是我的肉！”  
夏之光说怎么就是你的了，焉栩嘉说我刚刚才烤的拿个生菜的工夫就被你吃了。夏之光突然起身坐到焉栩嘉身边，焉栩嘉还没反应过来，夏之光已经在他脸上亲了一口。  
如果是在漫画里，焉栩嘉当下必然完全石化，嘎吱嘎吱裂开，碎石子滚了一地。他的嘴合不上，半天才憋出一句话：“你嘴上的油擦了吗？”  
夏之光神态自若：“来，我帮你烤肉。”

后来的一切仿佛按了快进。这个暑假很漫长，他有一大半时间都跟夏之光待在一起。某天焉栩嘉趴在沙发上看游戏直播，夏之光在服侍他的猫主子。他的猫不知为何很喜欢焉栩嘉，夏之光内心嘀咕，心说不会是同类之间的亲切感吧。洗个澡仿佛世界大战，猫喵呜喵呜叫个不停，焉栩嘉放下手机走进浴室，猫一看见他叫得更惨，把他当救兵。夏之光一边摁着它冲水一边骂了句小白眼狼。焉栩嘉蹲下来，帮夏之光按住猫咪乱动的身体。  
给主子洗完吹干以后两人都是落汤鸡。猫咪蓬松轻盈地回自己窝休息，脚步优雅。焉栩嘉看着湿得差不多的两人感到一阵无语。夏之光脱掉上衣，焉栩嘉往后避了一下。夏之光憋着笑：“我换件衣服。”  
焉栩嘉湿乎乎的，夏之光换完衣服以后很自然地要伸手帮他脱T恤。手刚碰到焉栩嘉的腰侧焉栩嘉就弹开，夏之光只好把衣服裤子递给他：“那你自己换。”  
反正等会儿还是要被脱掉。

白天的桌球馆人一向很少，老板抱着吃瓜群众的心态看夏之光焉栩嘉玩。夏之光已经把自己花色的球都解决，只差最后一个8号球就能赢这一盘。焉栩嘉站在一边，黑色的8号球位置刁钻，夏之光眉头微微皱起来。球与球碰撞的声音并不清脆，有点闷。  
最终8号还是成功落袋。桌球店老板在一边鼓掌，焉栩嘉脸色怪怪的。夏之光放下球杆去喝水，得意根本掩饰不住：“怎么样，认输了吗？”  
焉栩嘉把头偏到一边，不明情况的老板咔嚓咔嚓嗑瓜子，心情颇好地对夏之光说：“今天没什么客人，给你放个假。”

哦嚯，天时地利，不知道人和不和。  
焉栩嘉把盒子里零零碎碎一堆东西拿出来，脸色已经不太好。他的脸热得能烧起来，夏之光偏偏还要坐在他边上给他解说：“你看，这里有介绍的视频。”  
谁要看啊，焉栩嘉狠狠瞪他一眼，把手里的皮质腿环和锁扣什么的砸到夏之光身上。夏之光偏着头看他：“你要反悔吗？”  
焉栩嘉心说你肯吗。他拿起腿环和背带看了看，觉得自己勉强能接受的只有这两样。在卧室里磨蹭了半天，焉栩嘉终于收拾好自己走出来。轻薄的白色衬衫长到大腿中间，走动时才能看见大腿根部皮质带铆钉的腿环，左右各三个，连接到贴身的同材质背带上。焉栩嘉红着脸在夏之光面前站定：“看够了吗，看够了我就去换掉。”  
夏之光：“……当然是没看够。”  
焉栩嘉走近一点：“那你快点，”，他叹了口气：“再也不跟你打赌了。”  
夏之光：“我都跟你说我从小打桌球了，嗷别踹我了，下次让你行不行。”  
不行！焉栩嘉提高音量：“没有下次了！”

夏之光起身，手环过焉栩嘉的腰把他抱住。皮质背带已经被体温捂热，铆钉还是冰冰的。夏之光轻轻含住他的嘴唇，焉栩嘉已经处于自我放弃阶段，干脆搭着夏之光的胸口，把舌尖送了过去。一吻结束两人的身体反应都很诚实，焉栩嘉推着夏之光的胳膊让他把自己放开。他的大腿屁股都肉乎乎的，腿环卡得紧，实在有点不舒服。然而夏之光根本没打算放开他，一把抱住把他扛起来，接着沙发嘎吱一声响，焉栩嘉被他压进沙发里。  


夏之光伸手把沙发上的东西全抹到地上去。刚刚盒子里那堆金属饰品在地上脆脆地响，焉栩嘉手没地方搁，干脆在夏之光肩膀上猛捶一记：“你干什么！”  
夏之光不理睬，俯身又亲他。这次接吻的时间很长，焉栩嘉脸上的粉色已经蔓延到了胸口。夏之光从茶几下层摸出一瓶润滑，焉栩嘉被吻得软绵绵的，但手指伸进体内的时候还是痛得抖了一下。夏之光在他胸口轻轻亲吻，手指缓慢进出。感觉到焉栩嘉放松下来，他用舌尖在焉栩嘉耳垂上舔一下，用力插了进去。  


焉栩嘉腿根都在打颤，皮质的环扣磨蹭着他的敏感地带，前端不由自主地淌出粘稠体液。夏之光完整抽插了几个来回，焉栩嘉的白衬衣被推上来堆在胸前，他手指攥着衬衫骨节都发白，鼻音颤抖。穿成这样，羞耻心和快感轮流鞭笞他的神志。从夏之光的角度看，焉栩嘉的大腿被他握住，腿环和细腻的皮肤黑白分明，视觉上就是极大的刺激，胸前的背带磨蹭着他的乳头，那片已经微微红肿。而焉栩嘉自己的视角更要命，他的大腿被抬高，夏之光伏在他身上动作着，焉栩嘉只看了一眼就把眼睛闭上，眼角在灯下亮晶晶的。  


两人气喘吁吁地分开时焉栩嘉眼睛都没有聚焦。乳白色液体顺着他的腿根流下来，焉栩嘉躺在沙发上，被夏之光搂进怀里擦掉眼泪，用湿巾给他清理腿上黏黏的体液。焉栩嘉说话带着浓重的鼻音：“我好困啊。”  
夏之光说那我抱着你睡会儿。焉栩嘉动了动腿：“难受，能不能把这个拿下来。”  


夏之光伸手帮他去解腿环，腿上已经勒出了几道红印，和夏之光的指印混合在一起，夏之光控制自己不去看那些痕迹，把焉栩嘉从环扣里脱出来。焉栩嘉的脸完全埋在他胸前，夏之光想起身拿块毯子给他盖，然而根本动不了。  


过了好一会儿，夏之光听到心口附近传来均匀的呼吸声，焉栩嘉脸颊上的肉就这样贴在他胸前，还带着一点没褪去的粉色。夏之光把他的衬衣拉过一点盖住身体，焉栩嘉往他怀里缩，夏之光知道他还是有点冷，把他抱起来放到卧室的床上。睡梦中焉栩嘉又捏着夏之光的胳膊不肯撒手：每次做完都好粘人啊。夏之光在他身侧躺下，他以为焉栩嘉已经睡熟，自言自语道：“我看你明明挺喜欢的。”  
没想到焉栩嘉回他的话：“没有。”  
夏之光存心逗他：“那剩下那些，扔了？”

焉栩嘉闭着眼好长时间没吭声。夏之光觉得他这次是真的睡着了，帮他掖了一下被角。焉栩嘉把半张脸埋进枕头里，含含糊糊地说：“先别。”  
啊？夏之光愣了一下。焉栩嘉翻了个身背对他，这下是彻底不说话了。

第二天夏之光跟桌球店老板请假，老板说不行，今天我要去烫头。焉栩嘉一睡醒就看到夏之光在打电话，没好气地喊了一声：“夏之光！”  
老板：“我好像听到了什么。”  
夏之光：“不，你没有。老板我可以请假吗，拜托拜托。”  
老板：“……下不为例。”


End file.
